


An Exercise in Failed Revolutions

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: F/F, Mara lives in my head rent free, Post-Uprising, Pre-Legacy, these two are both lesbians methinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Mara smiles. "We could use someone like you.""And if I say no?""With all due respect, I don't think you have much of a choice."She was right. There would be more of Clu's soldiers on top of them any moment, and they cycles on end of fighting her way through them, without any energy or rest…Well, Quorra was beyond the point of being able to fight them."Quorra joins the Argon resistance. Not Evolution compliant
Relationships: Mara/Quorra
Kudos: 4





	An Exercise in Failed Revolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Mara lives in my head rent free

Seven.

That's how many of Tesler's goons Quorra takes down before she stops moving.

She's slumped against the wall of the alleyway, now, heavily njured and covered in marks and scratches that show the glowing cubes under the surface of her skin. There's one left, now, and he has his disk arm tensed and ready to attack her.

"Please," she says. He raises his arm.

_ Well, I made it this far.  _ She thinks.  _ Farther than most. Maybe even farther than I deserved. _

The Soldier in front of her explodes into a shower of pixels.

Not far enough, apparently.

"You okay, program?" Quorra's savoir sheiths her disk and offers her a hand. Her mask is a painted on grin.

"I'm fine." Quorra takes the hand. The stranger clicks off her mask and the smile unfolds to reveal a head of puffy aqua hair. 

"My name is Mara. I'm with the Argon resistance."

"I thought that your group didn't derezz programs."

"Yeah well, times change."

Mara looks around the alleyway.

"Eight programs followed you down this allyway. When got here there was only the two of you left."

Quorra gestures to the piles of glowing cubes on the ground around her.

"You took out seven fully-armed occupation soldiers, in your state?"

"And what of it?"

Mara smiles. "We could use someone like you."

"And if I say no?"

"With all due respect, I don't think you have much of a choice."

She was right. There would be more of Clu's soldiers on top of them any moment, and they cycles on end of fighting her way through them, without any energy or rest…

Well, Quorra was beyond the point of being able to fight them.

"...okay. okay, miss rebel, I'll come with you."


End file.
